


give me slow hands (and you with me)

by archivedjemily



Series: what's yours will find you [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, This is basically sex, and emily loving every second of it, but - Freeform, jj in a some really expensive lingerie, jj on the kitchen counter, nsfw in the best ways, so ya!!!, um, with a LOT OF HEART OKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archivedjemily/pseuds/archivedjemily
Summary: "JJ stood at the kitchen sink in her favorite t-shirt, strong legs sticking out from a pair of lacy underwear Emily had brought home from some visit with her mother." JJ/Emily + a lot of lace + a lot of love + a little kitchen counter.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: what's yours will find you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943773
Kudos: 77





	give me slow hands (and you with me)

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt of lace + kitchen + nsfw

JJ stood at the kitchen sink in her favorite t-shirt, strong legs sticking out from a pair of lacy underwear Emily had brought home from some visit with her mother. Her wet hair was dripping on the fabric, soaking through the back of the shirt. She liked doing the dishes, it was a task that gave her something mindless to accomplish, and a chance to decompress after long days at work. **  
**

She liked everything to be put away before they went to sleep, not wanting to have to deal with it in the morning. The last week had been long and kept them away from home longer than either of them liked. Since things were still new and the team didn’t know, they had been given separate hotel rooms. 

Both of them had spent the week trying to fall asleep and failing, sneaking to the other’s rooms and setting early alarms so they could return to their own before everyone woke up.

JJ heard Emily walk up behind her, and could smell the brunette’s shampoo as the taller woman came up behind her. Pressing her front into JJ’s back, Emily snuck her hands around JJ, one landing on the soft fabric that hung over her toned stomach and the other on a soft breast. She used her nose to shift JJ’s hair away from her neck, pressing a kiss to the skin she found there.

JJ leaned back into Emily, having missed the way the older woman’s body felt pressed against hers. Their curves matched each other perfectly, JJ’s ass pressing back into Emily as she felt a finger brush across her nipple. 

Emily used JJ’s momentary distraction to turn her around, moving her hands towards the small woman’s hips, pushing up slightly and hoping JJ understood. JJ let out a soft laugh, having expected this completely, and planted her hands on the counter next to the sink before hopping up, letting her legs wrap around Emily and pull her closer. 

Their lips met quickly, Emily taking JJ’s top lip into her mouth and biting down softly, showing JJ exactly what kind of pleasure she wanted. They had time for slow and sweet later, Emily thought. It had been a long week, and right now she just needed to remember how it felt to get lost in the woman she loved. 

JJ smirked and leaned back for a second, reaching down to the hem of the shirt she was wearing, tossing it towards the kitchen island behind Emily. She had known where tonight would go, and had decided to slip into the matching bra that Emily had given her.

The white lace contrasted perfectly against her tan skin. The soft pink of her nipples were easily seen through the sheer fabric, and the sight made Emily’s brown eyes turn almost black. 

Before she could even reach out for the older woman, JJ felt Emily’s mouth close over the same nipple she had been teasing earlier, pressing against the lace that stood between her mouth and JJ’s skin. She loved the feel of lace on her tongue almost as much as the skin she was used to. The blonde let her hands tangle into wet hair, pushing gently to increase the pressure of Emily’s mouth. 

After Emily was satisfied with herself, she pulled back for a second. Staring at JJ’s chest she weighed her options, not quite ready for the lace to be gone but needing to feel JJ in her mouth. Deciding she could have both, she pulled the fabric down below the blonde’s breast and traced her tongue along the dip at the center of JJ’s chest. Finally reaching her target, she bit down softly, before soothing the sensitive peak with a soft kiss.

Her hands started to wander, sliding up the outside of JJ’s thighs until they hit lace. Pushing her hands underneath and enjoying the sensation of the lace on her hands, she firmly cupped the curves she found, pulling JJ’s waist forward so she was as close to the edge of the counter as she could be. 

Understanding where this was heading, JJ’s pulse quickened. Emily moved her head away from the bruises she had left on JJ’s chest, kissing her way down to where skin met white lace. JJ moved to lift her hips, hoping Emily would pull down the fabric and finally touch her where she needed it.When she started lifting up, Emily’s fingers dug into the flesh underneath it trying to keep JJ from moving. 

_No,_ Emily whispered onto JJ’s skin, _they stay._

JJ knew that Emily loved her in lace. Regardless of her care to live a normal life away from her parent’s money, Emily enjoyed the finer things in life- expensive lingerie being one of them. 

Not that JJ minded as long as she was on the receiving end of this vice. 

Lowering her head from where she was kissing JJ’s hip bones, she trailed wet kissed down to her thighs. Always one to tease, she took her time. Kissing down to both knees, and back up before pressing her mouth down against the lace that covered JJ.

The blonde gasped, hips bucking slightly at the feel of the rough fabric pressing against the bundle of nerves underneath. She felt Emily run her tongue up the length of her, increasing the pressure as she made her way up, repeating the same path a few times. 

Satisfied with the level of arousal she would see through the sheer material, Emily gently pulled the lace to the side, holding it out of her way. She brought up her other hand and dragged slender fingers through slick folds, delighted at the labored pants that were coming from the blonde.

Slowly she pushed two fingers inside as far as she could, before slowly pulling them out. As she moved to repeat the process she brought her mouth down as well, tongue coming out to match the rhythm of her fingers. 

JJ let out a moan at the feeling of it all, hands gently kneading Emily’s skull, encouraging her to never stop. Emily sped up her pace, fingers moving in and out quickly, relentless in her movements. 

JJ was close, and she wanted nothing more than to let herself fly over the edge to release. But it had been a long week, and she missed the feeling of losing control together. Mustering up every ounce of control she had, she pushed Emily’s head back gently, hopping off of the counter. Taking in Emily’s look of confusion, she grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the couch. 

When they reached the couch, JJ paused for a second to get rid of the shirt Emily was wearing. When she pulled it off she couldn’t help but gape at the fact that Emily wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

_Fuck. This woman will be the death of me._

JJ pushed Emily down onto the couch, dark hair spilling out over the pillows that sat on the side, and moved to straddle one of the the taller woman’s legs. When damp lace hit the skin of her thigh, Emily couldn’t hold back the moan that slipped out of her mouth, overwhelmed at the sensation. 

She pushed her hands into blonde hair, pulling JJ down firmly to meet her mouth. JJ started rolling her hips down into the thigh beneath it, setting a steady rhythm. The feeling of lace passing over nerves was exquisite. She had been mad when she found out how much the set had cost Emily, but now she decided they were worth every penny. 

Feeling JJ grinding down into her thigh, Emily quickened the pace of the kiss. She brought her hands up to rest on the lace that still covered JJ, pushing down to increase the pressure the blonde was looking for. 

Eyes closed, lost in the feel of JJ’s arousal spreading on her leg, Emily’s whole body arched off the couch when she felt JJ slip a finger inside of her. Emily knew she was close. With anyone else she would have been embarrassed at how affected she was after barely being touched, but with JJ she didn’t care.

Moving slowly at first, JJ pulled her finger out and dragged it through the wetness she found before sliding it back, adding another finger as she did. Pushing in deeper this time, she curled her fingers and let them scrape against tight walls on their way in and out. 

They both began to falter, not having the ability to prolong their pleasure after a long week without the other. JJ moved her mouth down to Emily’s neck, biting down hard as her hips started to jerk against the thigh she was pushing into. She knew it was going to leave a mark but the feeling of teeth on her neck combined with a flick of JJ’s thumb over her center, was enough to push Emily off the edge with JJ.

Their bodies both tensed, Emily clenching around JJ’s fingers. JJ’s own legs tightening around the thigh between them. JJ slipped her fingers out from Emily gently, careful not to hit overly sensitive skin. She wiped her fingers on the lace at her bottom, before moving to grab Emily’s face. 

She placed a sweet kiss on the lips of the woman she loved. She had missed her this week, missed the simple intimacy she felt when they were alone together. After pressing a few more firm kisses to the brunette’s mouth, she moved to stand up.

Emily’s hand reached out, trailing down JJ’s forearm and hooking around her wrist, not quite ready to lose the physical connection. 

“I think these are ruined,” JJ said with a small laugh as she slipped the lace down her legs, tossing them to the floor beside the couch before spreading out beside Emily. JJ placed a kiss to the mark she had left earlier on Emily’s neck before laying her head down gently on the other woman’s chest. 

Emily gave a laugh of her own before she responded, tightening her arms around the blonde.  
  
“I’ll buy you as many pairs as you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> hehe 
> 
> love you mean it


End file.
